Dans les moins pires conditions possibles
by lilicat
Summary: La maladie, la mort, la souffrance, pour l'une c'est son quotidien, pour les deux autres une réalité à affronter. Chacun fait face comme il peut, l'infirmière, le malade, l'ami proche. Chacun vit les choses différemment. Os écrit pour la journée mondiale des Soins Palliatifs. Rating T en raison du thème. Deathfic. UA.


Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Forum Francophone et pour la journée mondiale des Soins Palliatifs qui a lieu le 11 Octobre.

Définition des Soins Palliatifs selon la loi Française : Les soins palliatifs sont des soins actifs et continus pratiqués par une équipe interdisciplinaire en institution ou à domicile. Ils visent à soulager la douleur, à apaiser la souffrance psychique, à sauvegarder la dignité de la personne malade et à soutenir son entourage.

La personne malade peut s'opposer à toute investigation ou traitement.

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le milieu médical, quelques explications sommaires s'imposent:** rassurez-vous rien de bien méchant!

- Matelas à eau: petit matelas rempli d'eau que l'on place sur le matelas du lit servant à la prévention des escarres.

- Matelas à air: matelas rempli d'air que l'on place directement sur le sommier du lit, servant à la prévention des escarres. On l'utilise quand les matelas à eau ne sont plus suffisants.

- Escarres: Nécrose de la peau au niveau des points d'appui (talons, fesses). Le premier stade est une simple rougeur au niveau du point d'appui. On masse la zone touchée afin de prévenir la formation d'un escarre.

-Hypnovel*: Médicament servant à détendre les patients quand il est utilisé à faible dose. A plus forte dose il sert à endormir les patients avant une opération chirurgicale.

- Bassin, Urinal: Objet en PVC servant aux patients pour faire leurs besoins dans le lit quand ils ne peuvent pas se lever. L'urinal est essentiellement utilisé par les hommes pour uriner, c'est un contenant de forme allongé avec une sorte de cou où l'homme met son pénis. Le bassin est une cuvette ovale, à moitié couverte. La partie couverte est moins haute que la partie découverte et se met sous les fesses du patient, la partie découverte servant à recueillir l'urine ou les selles.

-Pousse-seringue électrique: Appareil servant à administrer des médicaments en continu et à dose égale (exemple: 1mg/heure).

-Tubulure: Tuyau fin et transparent reliant la perfusion au patient.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas en me les poser.

Merci à Céline pour ses corrections et à Yzanmyo pour ses précieux conseils que j'ai essayé de suivre au mieux.

Voilà en espérant que cette petite histoire vous plaira.

* * *

**Dans les moins pires conditions possibles.**

Sakura enfila son pantalon blanc et son haut bleu clair, clipsant les boutons pressions qui le tenait fermé par le devant, mit ses stylos dans ses poches, attacha ses cheveux avec des barrettes vertes, chaussa ses sabots bleus et ferma la porte de son vestiaire, prête pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

En arrivant dans le service elle poussa un léger soupir en voyant le jeune homme blond dans le couloir. La lumière allumée au dessus de la porte à côté de lui signifiant que ses collègues étaient dans la chambre 7. Adossé au mur, la tête basse, les yeux dans le vide, le jeune homme faisait peine à voir.

Sakura secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Avoir pitié ne faisait pas partie de ses fonctions. Elle devait être à l'écoute, apporter un soutien au patient et ses proches, soulager la douleur, calmer les angoisses, tout faire pour que le patient parte dans les moins pires conditions possibles. C'était ça les soins palliatifs. C'était ça son travail.

Quand elle avait voulu devenir infirmière, elle ne voyait pas ça comme ça. La maladie, la souffrance, la mort, oui elle savait que ça faisait partie du quotidien. Mais elle s'imaginait plutôt sauver le plus de vies possibles, trouver comment soulager la douleur à tous les coups, et des patients repartant sur leurs deux jambes, reconnaissants d'être guéris. En pratique c'était tout autre chose. Tous les patients ne guérissaient pas, les traitements étaient souvent difficiles à bien doser pour qu'ils soulagent efficacement, et il fallait souvent admettre qu'on ne pourrait pas sauver tel ou tel patient.

Son regard alla de nouveau vers le jeune homme blond qui pénétrait dans la chambre que ses collègues venaient de quitter. Oui, il fallait accepter de ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde, mais c'était plus facile à faire quand le patient avait quatre-vingt-dix ans. L'actuel occupant de cette chambre avait trente ans. Trente ans, le même âge qu'elle. Comment accepter qu'on ne puisse plus rien faire? Ça faisait cinq ans maintenant qu'il venait plus ou moins régulièrement dans le service. Parfois juste pour des examens, parfois pour un nouveau traitement, puis parfois, comme il y a trois semaines parce que son état de santé se dégradait. Altération de l'état général, c'était le motif de son hospitalisation, la dernière. Après celle-là il n'y en aurait plus d'autre. Prise en charge par les soins palliatifs, la décision avait été prise deux jours après son arrivée. En clair, on arrêtait tout les traitements, on se contentait de calmer la douleur, les angoisses. Accompagnement d'un patient en fin de vie. C'était ça les soins palliatifs. En fin de vie à trente ans.

Sakura se souvenait encore des larmes du jeune homme blond, Mr Uzumaki, quand les médecins lui avaient annoncé la décision. Décision prise avec l'accord du patient, Mr Uchiwa. Depuis cinq ans, c'était le seul à lui rendre visite. L'équipe n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre. Ni parents, ni amis. Bon nombre de ses collègues spéculaient sur la nature exacte de la relation de ces deux là. Ils étaient discrets, et ne parlaient jamais d'eux. Et de toute façon cela ne les regardait pas.

Ses transmissions prises, elle commença son tour de soin. Passant d'une chambre à l'autre, souriante et à l'écoute des patients et de leurs familles. En début d'après-midi elles étaient nombreuses à visiter un proche hospitalisé. Il y en aurait moins en fin d'après-midi, encore moins en début de soirée. Les visites se terminaient à 20h. Cette nuit le seul qui resterait serait Mr Uzumaki. Lors des prises en charges en soins palliatifs, on autorisait les proches à rester la nuit s'ils le souhaitaient.

En arrivant devant la chambre 7 elle prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa tristesse face à une telle situation. Après avoir frappé, elle pénétra dans la chambre, saluant ses occupants. Elle eu pincement au cœur en voyant le jeune homme brun dans le lit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était si beau. Même maintenant, il se dégageait de lui un charme indéniable. Pourtant la maladie marquait ses traits: son teint gris, les joues creuses, les cernes sous les yeux, le nez pincé. Chaque jour il ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre.

Les deux jeunes gens la saluèrent en souriant poliment. Elle changea la perfusion, vérifiant la bonne tenue du cathéter qu'il avait dans le cou, s'assura que les lunettes à oxygène étaient bien en place dans le nez du patient, contrôla les pousse-seringues tout en leur demandant s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, s'il avait mal et autres questions de routine. Le jeune homme alité lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir un coussin pour lui surélever les pieds parce qu'il avait mal aux talons. Soulevant les couvertures au pied du lit, elle constata que les talons commençaient à être rouges. Le matelas à eau ne suffisait visiblement plus, il faudra penser à lui installer un matelas à air. Prenant un pied en main elle commença à le masser tout en lui expliquant qu'elle demanderait à faire changer son matelas. Mr Uzumaki se moqua gentiment de son ami, lui disant qu'il en profitait pour se faire tripoter par une jolie fille. Le jeune malade le traita d'abruti en riant et Sakura sourit.

Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage de ces deux-là. Mr Uchiwa semblait avoir accepté l'issue prochaine, ou du moins il faisait comme si. Mr Uzumaki était présent à ses côtés, à toutes heures. Depuis quatre jours maintenant, il restait même la nuit, s'accordant à peine une heure par jour pour rentrer chez lui prendre sa douche et se changer. Il gardait le sourire devant son ami, et il faisait tout son possible pour lui faire garder le moral. Ces deux-là étaient très proches, c'était indéniable. Ils étaient touchants par leur façon de prendre sur eux pour épargner l'autre, dans leur façon de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

C'est en leur disant à plus tard qu'elle sortit de la chambre, les laissant se disputer gentiment sur le programme télé. Avisant le médecin, elle lui fit part de l'altération de l'état cutané de Mr Uchiwa et de la nécessité de lui installer un matelas à air, avant de reprendre son tour de soins, d'autres patients l'attendais.

Trois jours plus tard, pendant les transmissions, Sakura ne pu retenir une larme quand elle apprit le décès, quelques heures plus tôt, de Mr Uchiwa.

* * *

Sasuke ne pu retenir un soupir quand les aides-soignantes le réinstallèrent dans son lit. Il avait beau dire, son corps ne suivait plus. Le simple fait de se tenir debout lui demandait un effort considérable. Mais il refusait de faire ses besoins dans le lit. Quand on lui avait proposé le bassin, il avait catégoriquement refusé. Déjà qu'il avait accepté l'urinal, alors le bassin, non ! C'était déjà bien assez humiliant pour lui de devoir pisser dans cet espèce de truc en plastique, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il chie au lit, même dans cette cuvette bizarre qui portait le doux nom de bassin. Il était certain en plus que ça devait faire mal au cul ce truc! L'équipe compréhensive lui avait alors proposé un seau. Il n'avait plus la force d'aller jusqu'au WC, le seau à côté du lit lui évitait des efforts inutiles.

Il jeta un regard meurtrier au seau en plastique blanc, posé sur quatre pieds en inox à côté de lui, dieu qu'il n'aimait pas cette chose! C'était moche, inconfortable et il se faisait l'effet d'être un de ses petits vieux pathétiques qu'il voyait à la télévision. D'autant plus qu'il avait quand même besoin d'aide pour y aller. Pourtant, bordel, il n'y avait pas loin! Juste s'asseoir au bord du lit, se mettre debout, pivoter et se rasseoir sur le seau. Même pour si peu, il avait besoin d'aide! Il n'était pas un vieillard sénile et grabataire de cent ans, il avait trente ans! Et il n'atteindrait jamais les trente et un ans, alors les cent ans! Une vague de désespoir l'accabla à cette pensée, il songea à tout ce qu'il ne ferait pas, à tous ses projets qui ne verraient jamais le jour, à tout ce qu'il ne verrait pas, à tout ce qu'il ne vivrait pas, ne vivrait plus.

Il se reprit pour sourire à Naruto qui entrait dans la chambre. Inutile de lui montrer à quel point la situation lui était insupportable. Il s'en doutait déjà, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Naruto prit place sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et commença à blablater à propos du programme télé et du menu de ce midi. Une vague de tendresse l'assailli, il lui était reconnaissant d'être là et d'agir le plus naturellement possible. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la pitié dans le regard des autres. Il ne supportait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Sa foutue fierté! Naruto le comprenait si bien, ils étaient pareils sur ce plan là.

Sasuke se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où tout avait basculé. Il avait vingt-cinq ans et se sentait constamment fatigué. Naruto l'avait obligé à aller chez le médecin qui lui avait prescrit une prise de sang et des vitamines. Le soir même il était hospitalisé pour la première fois. Naruto avait été là, tout le temps de l'hospitalisation, venant tout les jours après son travail et s'enquérant des résultats des nombreux examens qu'il avait passé. L'angoisse de l'attente avait été terrible, quelque chose n'allait pas et les médecins ne lui disaient pas grand chose. Et puis le diagnostic était tombé comme un couperet: cancer. Sasuke se souvenait de son incrédulité face à cette annonce, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru, puis l'effondrement quelques jours plus tard quand il avait enfin compris tout ce que cela impliquait. S'en était suivi bon nombre de traitements et d'examens pour surveiller l'évolution de la maladie. Sasuke s'était battu, de toutes ses forces, il avait suivi tout les traitements préconiser par les médecins, allant même jusqu'à consulter ceux qu'il considérait comme des charlatans, chiropracteur, homéopathe, acupuncteur, magnétiseur, tout y été passer. Il avait mis toute les chances de son côté, changeant son alimentation, ses habitudes quotidiennes, plus de café lui qui ne pouvait se réveiller qu'avec ça était passer au thé vert, plus d'alcool en soirée il s'était mis aux jus de fruits et à l'eau, même pas de sodas, plus de cigarette non pas qu'il fume beaucoup mais il appréciait une petite clope de temps en temps quand il sortait, se coucher tôt lui qui avait des tendances insomniaques, faire du sport alors qu'il détestait ça, il avait tout tenté, se battant sans relâche contre son corps qui le trahissait, mais il avait perdu. La maladie avait gagné.

Son dernier combat, c'est pour Naruto qu'il le menait. Pas question de se laisser aller à la déchéance, il se devait de conserver sa dignité d'être humain jusqu'au bout, pour lui, pour Naruto. Rester un homme digne était devenu son combat quotidien, pour que son ami ne l'abandonne pas, ne le regarde pas avec pitié, garde le respect et l'affection qu'il avait pour lui, et parce que se laisser aller serait un affront fait à Naruto, à son soutien et son affection indéfectible, lui qui l'avait toujours regardé comme un égal et Sasuke ne supporterait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Alors il s'accrochait, avec tout ce qu'il lui restait de force, à sa dignité.

Admettre sa défaite, ce fut difficile. Les médecins lui avaient déjà parlé des soins palliatifs précédemment, mais il n'avait pu se résigner. Il y avait encore un espoir, il s'y était accroché avec la force du désespoir refusant de rendre les armes, faisant fi de la douleur et de la fatigue, mettant toute son énergie dans ce combat contre lui même. Mais son corps n'avait pas suivi, le traître. Il s'était effondré dans la salle de bain. Naruto l'avait retrouvé là, incapable de se relevé, se tordant de douleur sur le sol et l'avait directement fait hospitaliser. Deux jours plus tard, Sasuke s'avouait sa défaite et acceptait la prise en charge en soins palliatifs.

Naruto ne l'avait pas accepté, criant sa colère, l'accusant de laisser tomber trop facilement, pleurant son impuissance à l'aider. Sasuke s'était résigné à lui avouer les choses qu'il lui avait soigneusement cachées. Les vertiges quand il se levait même doucement, les nausées constantes qui le dégoûtait de toute nourriture, la douleur lancinante qui ne le quittait pas prenant parfois des proportions telles qu'il en aurait hurlé si sa fierté ne l'en avait pas empêcher, la fatigue qui l'obligeait à prendre l'ascenseur au lieu des escaliers alors que l'appartement était au premier étage, la perte d'appétit virant presque à l'anorexie.

Naruto lui en avait voulu de lui avoir caché tout ça, mais plus que tout il s'en était voulu à lui de ne pas l'avoir vu. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais Sasuke le savait. Il le connaissait si bien, ils se connaissaient si bien. Alors Sasuke se battait pour conserver sa dignité, pour que Naruto ne culpabilise pas alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, pour que cet ami si cher à son coeur ne garde pas de lui l'image d'un homme diminué.

Il voulait qu'il se rappelle de lui comme le bâtard égoïste et méprisant qu'il lui reprochait parfois d'être. Qu'il se rappelle de leur rencontre au lycée quand à l'époque ils passaient plus de temps à se chercher des poux qu'autre chose, de leurs fous rires quand ils étaient finalement devenu des amis inséparables, de leurs bêtises aussi, et dieu sait qu'ils en avaient faites! Il se souvenait de la fois où ils avaient piégé la machine à café de la salle des professeurs, faisant en sorte que le café gicle sur la personne en face d'elle au lieu d'aller dans le gobelet, une idée brillante de Naruto. Ils étaient restés cachés dans un coin pour assister au spectacle et le fou rire qu'ils avaient eu avait bien failli les faire prendre, les obligeant à courir comme des dératés dans les couloirs du lycée pour échapper à leur professeur de mathématique, Mme Tsunade, qui les poursuivait en leur hurlant dessus. Heureusement pour eux elle n'était pas des plus endurante et ils avaient réussi à lui échapper en se cachant dans un placard à balai. Sasuke voulait que Naruto se souvienne aussi de leurs dispute, pour des motifs souvent futiles, comme le choix du restaurant Naruto ne jurant que par les ramens et lui même préférant des plats plus raffinés, leurs bons et leurs mauvais moments. Tout mais pas l'image d'un homme même plus capable de se lever pour chier. C'était ça son combat aujourd'hui.

De petits coups à la porte firent taire Naruto. Ils répondirent poliment au bonjour de l'infirmière. Sasuke répondit aux questions qu'elle posait en changeant sa perfusion. Quand après avoir regardé ses talons dont il s'était plaint, elle commença à les lui masser, Naruto lui fit remarquer qu'il avait bien de la chance de pouvoir se faire tripoter par une si jolie fille et qu'il fallait qu'il en profite. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de rire tout en le traitant d'abruti.

Franchement celui là, quel idiot ! Mais c'était son idiot, et c'était bien pour ça qu'ils étaient si proches. Naruto avait le don d'alléger les atmosphères les plus pesantes. Il embraya d'ailleurs rapidement sur le programme télé disant que c'était l'heure des « Feux de l'amour » et demandant à Sasuke s'il pensait que Brooke se remettrait avec Steve. Sasuke n'en avait strictement rien à foutre et le lui fit remarquer, déclenchant ainsi une sempiternelle dispute.

Oui, Sasuke lui était infiniment reconnaissant, à cet idiot. Il avait toujours été là à ses côtés, supportant les sautes d'humeur, le soutenant dans toutes les épreuves, l'accompagnant à chaque hospitalisation chaque consultation, chaque examen, lui parlant d'avenir, lui racontant des blagues, le poussant à sortir, l'encourageant dans ses efforts pour lutter contre la maladie. Il lui permettait d'oublier que son corps le trahissait chaque jour un peu plus. L'infirmière le lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, il allait devoir changer de matelas. Sasuke n'était pas suffisamment bête pour ne pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait: son corps s'abîmait de plus en plus. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de pourrir.

Mais Naruto lui permettait d'oublier ça, son regard sur lui n'avait pas changé, il ne le regardait pas comme une petite chose fragile, il ne faisait pas les choses à sa place, restant malgré tout derrière lui près à le rattraper s'il tombait, lui souriant comme il l'avait toujours fais depuis ce jour où ils étaient devenu amis, le défiant encore de temps en temps comme quand ils étaient rivaux et qu'ils se battaient pour un oui ou un non. Oui Sasuke était très attaché à Naruto pour tout ça et tant d'autre chose encore, il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, il éloignait ses peurs si promptes à le submerger.

Le pire c'était la nuit. Seul dans le silence, des angoisses irrépressibles refaisaient surface. Comment allait-il mourir ? Se verrait-il partir? Souffrirait-il plus? Verrait-il son corps se putréfier avant sa mort? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après? Rien? Le noir? L'enfer et le paradis existaient-ils vraiment? Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu, n'était jamais allé à l'église, n'était même pas baptisé. Et s'il avait eu tord durant tout ce temps, est-ce qu'il irait en Enfer pour ça? Il n'avait jamais rien commis de répréhensible dans sa vie, est-ce que ça comptait? Et Naruto? Comment allait-il faire sans lui? Lui qui n'était même pas capable de faire cuire dur riz sans le brûler? Pourrait-il veiller sur lui de loin? Allait-il l'oublier? Lui en vouloir pour l'avoir laissé seul? Pourrait-il l'attendre pour être le premier à l'accueillir quand viendrait son tour?

Évidemment, il n'en avait pas parlé, trop fier, jusqu'à il y a quatre jours où l'infirmière de nuit l'avait trouvé en pleine crise d'angoisse. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement de mains douces et chaudes qu'il avait saisi et serré le plus fort possible, d'une voix calme et apaisante dont il ne comprenait pas les mots. Se raccrochant à ce contact physique, se laissant guider par cette voix pour sortir de ses cauchemars, petit à petit il s'était calmé suffisamment pour voir l'infirmière qui lui parlait doucement, l'enjoignant à se détendre, à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Rien lui avait-il hurlé, rien n'allait, il avait trente ans et était en train de crever et il avait peur, si peur. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il avait remarqué que les mains qu'il tenait étaient celles de la jeune femme, et qu'il devait lui faire mal à les serrer si fort. Pourtant elle ne faisait rien pour les dégager, ne montrait aucun signe de douleur ou d'inconfort, le laissant s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces comme un noyé à une bouée perdu dans un océan déchaîné.

Cette nuit là, le médecin que l'infirmière réveilla à 2h du matin lui prescrit de l'Hypnovel* à faible dose, juste pour l'aider à se détendre. Cette nuit là, il vida son sac, crachant sa colère, sa peur, pleurant sur l'injustice de son sort. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? C'était injuste, il était encore jeune, il avait plein de projets d'avenir, il voulait faire le tour du monde, acheter une maison avec un jardin, adopter un chien puis un chat peut-être même un poisson rouge, il voulait lire le dernier tome de Fairy Tail, et il ne pourrait jamais faire tout ça. Pourquoi? Il aurait du avoir le temps. Pourquoi de véritables pourritures vivaient si vieux et pas lui? Il en avait marre, marre de souffrir, marre de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, marre de tout, marre de lui même, de son corps qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Ce corps amaigri et faible n'était pas le sien, lui il était fort, endurant, beau, pas famélique, pas hideux et pas foutu de faire trois pas sans aide! L'infirmière l'écouta jusqu'au bout, prenant tout ce qu'il lui crachait à la gueule sans broncher, lui offrant une épaule où pleurer, une oreille attentive, un soutient silencieux. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire dans ces cas là. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon, il voulait pouvoir en vouloir à la terre entière sans s'entendre dire qu'il ne fallait pas penser comme ça.

La nuit suivante Naruto était resté et toutes celles d'après aussi. Il n'avait rien dit, mais Sasuke supposait qu'il avait été informé de ce qui s'était passé. Il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, Naruto avait toujours su calmer ses doutes, ses angoisses, et supporter sa détresse. Quand il ne dormait pas il le regardait dormir, son visage détendu et serein, sa respiration calme, la chaleur de sa paume dans la sienne, tout ça l'apaisait, éloignant ses peurs. Mais Naruto ne dormait que d'un oeil et souvent c'était lui qui le regardait. Sasuke savait à quel point ça devait être dur pour lui de ne pouvoir rien faire, lui qui aimait tant l'action, il savait que si Naruto le regardait c'était pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Alors il lui souriait le plus sincèrement possible, recevant en retour le sourire lumineux de son ami, ce sourire qui éloignait toute ténèbres de son cœur plus efficacement qu'une torche dans le noir. Et il se rendormait apaisé.

Quand trois jours plus tard Sasuke s'éteignit, il le fit calmement, dans son sommeil, tenant dans la sienne la main de Naruto.

* * *

Adossé au mur du couloir, Naruto fixait ses pieds sans les voir. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait le matin même. Préparer le vestiaire. Quand l'infirmière lui en avait parlé il n'avait pas compris de quoi elle parlait. Quand Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il aimerait porter le pull qu'il lui avait offert pour ses vingt-quatre ans, il avait compris. Préparer le vestiaire : préparer les vêtements avec lesquels Sasuke serait enterré. Sasuke allait mourir, il était en fin de vie, en soins palliatifs.

Soins palliatifs. Ces mots tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête depuis trois semaines. Soins palliatifs. Tout était dit dans ces deux mots, on ne soignait plus, on palliait. On palliait la douleur, les angoisses, les petits problèmes, mais on ne soignait plus. C'était fini, Sasuke allait mourir. Pas dans vingt ans, pas dans dix ans, pas l'année prochaine, bientôt.

Ce matin pendant que Sasuke faisait sa toilette, parce que cet imbécile trop fier la faisait tout seul, il n'avait accepté de l'aide que pour son dos qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, donc pendant que Sasuke faisait sa toilette, il était allé prendre une douche et se changer. Il s'était résigné à préparer le vestiaire, puisqu'il le fallait. Debout devant l'armoire de Sasuke, il avait regardé les vêtements pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer, Sasuke ne les porterait plus jamais. Il ne râlerait plus devant son armoire parce qu'il ne retrouvait pas son jean fétiche, ou sa chemise noire, il ne pesterait plus contre ces vêtements trop chiants qui ne se lavaient pas tout seuls, ne viderait plus le contenu de son armoire sur le lit pour choisir ce qu'il allait mettre pour sortir.

Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait Naruto avait sorti le fameux pull. Il n'était même pas beau ce pull, un simple sweet à capuche avec un logo quelconque sur la poche ventrale. En plus il était orange et plein de tâches. Il l'avait offert à son ami comme une blague, en lui disant que ça égayerai sa garde robe trop sombre. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais porté à l'extérieur, mais il le portait souvent pour faire des travaux dans l'appartement ou le ménage, ce qui expliquait les tâches de peinture, de javel et celles de cambouis étaient dues aux nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé à bricoler sa moto. Naruto se souvenait de la tête de son ami quand il lui avait offert, Sasuke lui avait jeté un regard noir en disant « Et ça t'amuse! », lui précisant qu'il était hors de question qu'il porte cette chose qui lui piquait les yeux avec sa couleur criarde pour sortir, déclenchant un fou rire chez le blond.

Puis Naruto avait sorti un jean, un simple jean bleu délavé par le temps et les passages en machines, il avait un trou dans la poche arrière droite mais c'était le jean farniente de Sasuke, celui qu'il portait pour traîner dans l'appartement, celui qu'il enfilait en rentrant du boulot, celui qui signifiait que ce soir il n'avait pas envie de sortir mais de rester devant la télé ou lire un livre vautré dans le canapé. Naruto l'aimait ce jean, il était synonyme de journées et de soirées tranquilles, enfin tranquilles, sauf quand ils jouaient aux jeux vidéos, étant aussi compétiteurs et mauvais perdants l'un que l'autre ça finissait souvent en dispute, le gagnant taquinant le perdant qui boudait ou ronchonnait en réponse, mais cela faisait partie de leur complicité. Naruto sourit en se souvenant de toutes les fois où il devait presque se traîner aux pieds de Sasuke pour qu'il accepte de lui reparlait, tout ça parce qu'il avait perdu, ce mauvais joueur!

Ouvrant le tiroir de la commode il avait sorti un boxer, le boxer préféré de son ami, en microfibre sans couture et dans un amalgame de couleur toutes plus flashy les unes que les autres. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de caresser le tissu si doux et de sourire quand il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu Sasuke dedans. Il était resté scotché sur place, la mâchoire béante jusqu'à ce que son ami lui fasse remarquer qu'il allait gober une mouche. A sa décharge il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke ai des sous-vêtements de ce genre, il l'imaginait plus sobre, beaucoup plus sobre.

C'était en sortant une paire de chaussette qu'il s'était souvenu que son ami préférait se promener pieds nus. S'il l'avait pu, il n'aurait jamais mis de chaussures, il avait d'ailleurs une théorie très fantasque sur un complot entre le gouvernement et les fabricants de chaussures, théorie qui avait toujours fait sourire Naruto et que Sasuke lui expliquait à chaque fois qu'ils achetaient des chaussures ou des chaussettes.

Il avait reposé la paire de chaussette dans le tiroir puis avait regardé les vêtements posés sur le lit. Il avait saisi le pull, plongeant son nez dedans pour sentir l'odeur de son ami, mais le pull était propre et ne sentait rien d'autre que la lessive. Pris d'une impulsion subite Naruto alla dans la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre avec le flacon de parfum de Sasuke, il en aspergea les vêtements diffusant tout autour de lui cette fragrance qui allait si bien au brun et qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Sasuke faisant la cuisine ne désespérant pas d'un jour réussir à détourner Naruto de ses ramens, Sasuke pestant après ses collègues féminines qui lui collaient aux basques oubliant de faire leur travail en temps et en heures, Sasuke lui offrant une épaule où pleurer quand il n'allait pas bien, Sasuke et son rire si rare qu'il en devenait précieux, Sasuke et ses grognements quand il était mal luné, Sasuke partout dans l'appartement, Sasuke tout le temps, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Ne retenant plus ses larmes, il s'effondra sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller de son ami, respirant à plein poumon son odeur qu'il aimait tant, il avait toujours senti bon, et inonda de larmes le coussin. Il lui fallu de longues minutes pour se reprendre, pour stopper le flux d'eau salée coulant de ses yeux, pour qu'il retrouve une respiration sans sanglots. Quand il se calma, il se réprimanda de s'être ainsi laisser aller, puis avisant l'heure il eu peur, et si quelque chose était arrivé à Sasuke en son absence? Rapidement il se releva, alla s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche, mit les vêtements choisis dans un sac et reparti pour l'hôpital.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit le sortant de ses pensées. Il entra en souriant à son ami, prit place dans le fauteuil près du lit et commença à monologuer sur le programme télé et le repas du midi.

Faire comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il ne venait pas d'apporter le matin même les derniers vêtements que Sasuke porterait, comme s'il ne voyait pas la tubulure qui sortait du col du tee-shirt de son ami, comme s'il ne voyait pas les lunettes à oxygène dans son nez, ni les pousse-seringues électriques accrochés sur le pied à perfusion, comme si le seau en plastique blanc sur son support en métal n'était pas à côté du lit, comme s'il ne sentait pas l'odeur de mort qui régnait dans la pièce.

Faire comme si les joues creuses étaient pleines, le nez fin pas pincé, les lèvres livides bien rouges, le teint habituellement pâle et non gris. Faire comme s'il ne voyait pas dans les yeux si noirs tant de doute, de peur, de souffrance. Oui, faire comme si tout allait bien, il savait faire. Il avait appris au cours des cinq années précédentes. Cinq années à soutenir Sasuke, cinq ans de traitements, d'examens, d'hospitalisations, cinq ans où ils avaient mis toute leur vie entre parenthèse pour affronter la maladie, cinq ans à espérer que ça s'arrangerait, que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar dont ils se réveilleraient bientôt.

Il salua l'infirmière qui entrait dans la chambre, la laissant poser les habituelles questions, laissant Sasuke répondre, le taquinant quand elle lui massa les pieds. Ne pas voir les chevilles fines devenues squelettiques, ne pas comprendre ce qu'impliquait le changement de matelas, fermer les yeux sur ce corps à l'agonie, ce corps qu'il avait vu adolescent puis devenir adulte, ce corps qu'il connaissait pour s'être si souvent comparé à lui, ce corps qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, ce corps qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Sourire, taquiner Sasuke, se disputer avec lui, profiter de sa voix, de son rire, de son sourire, de lui tout simplement tant que c'était encore possible, ne pas voir tout ces signes qui lui disaient que bientôt il ne serai plus là, oui ça il savait faire.

Soins palliatifs. Il avait hurlé quand il avait entendu ces mots. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, il s'était renseigné. Il avait l'impression que Sasuke laissait tomber, que les médecins laissaient tomber. Il s'était senti trahi, trahi dans son affection, dans son cœur, trahi par la terre entière, trahi par la médecine, trahi par la vie, trahi par celui qui comptait tant pour lui.

Puis Sasuke lui avait parlé, de ce qu'il lui avait caché, de ce qu'il avait refusé de voir. Parce qu'inutile de se voiler la face, il n'avait pas voulu voir. Voir aurait signifié devoir se faire une raison, il ne voulait pas se faire une raison. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke, son ami, son meilleur ami, son autre lui-même. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir vivre sans lui. Ils avaient plein de projet, ce tour du monde qu'ils voulaient faire ensemble et pour lequel ils avaient économisé depuis l'obtention de leur diplôme, ils devaient le faire à moto, sur la vieille moto que Sasuke avait retapée lui même, et dont ils avaient déjà défini l'itinéraire.

Alors il n'avait pas vu. Sasuke avait toujours été le plus fort des deux. Lui avait vu, lui s'était fait une raison. Mais pas Naruto. Il ne pourrait jamais, c'était trop pour lui. Pourtant il aurait tout accepté, s'il le lui avait demandé il lui aurait donné un rein, son foie, un poumon, son cœur même, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien, il le savait.

Puis Sasuke lui avait demandé d'accepter sa décision, de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, que son corps ne pouvait plus. Alors pour Sasuke, parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, parce que dans les yeux noirs il avait vu toute sa détresse, son désespoir, sa souffrance, Naruto avait dit oui, et depuis il faisait comme si, fermant obstinément les yeux sur ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

N'entendant plus son ami râler sur le feuilleton débile qu'il avait mis, Naruto tourna la tête, le trouvant endormi. La peur l'envahi à l'idée que... mais il se rassura immédiatement en voyant la poitrine de Sasuke se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de ses respirations. S'endormir comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Les médecins lui avaient expliqué que c'était l'Hypnovel* qui faisait ça. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Il se souvenait encore de ce matin là où il avait appris que Sasuke avait fait une crise d'angoisse dans la nuit. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour le rassurer, de ne pas avoir été celui qui l'avait calmé, alors il avait pris la décision de rester la nuit suivante, puis celle d'après, et celle d'encore après. Il n'arrivait pas à le quitter.

Le peu de temps qu'il s'absentait, il craignait que Sasuke s'en aille seul, sans lui à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser seul, il avait l'impression de l'abandonner et il ne supporterai pas que Sasuke s'en aille ainsi, il voulait être là. Paradoxal sans doute, mais c'était ainsi que cela avait toujours été entre eux, amis mais rivaux, le blond et le brun, deux contraires mais inséparables, un paradoxe à eux deux. Alors oui ne pas vouloir le perdre au point de se voiler la face tout en ne voulant pas qu'il parte seul c'était paradoxal, mais c'était eux tout simplement.

Sans lui à ses côtés, c'est lui qui devrait vivre sans lui après. Non, il ne devait pas y penser maintenant, pas quand il n'était pas sûr de ne pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer devant son ami, il se l'interdisait, pas que Sasuke n'aurait pas compris, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il avait besoin que Naruto lui sourit encore et toujours. Naruto voulait que sa dernière image de lui soit son sourire, pas ses larmes. Saisissant la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, il la serra fortement, pour se rassurer, il était encore là. Il dormait juste. Comme ça lui arrivait de le faire dans le canapé après une journée de travail, ou le lendemain d'une fête un peu trop arrosée. Il sourit en sentant la main qu'il tenait serrer la sienne en retour. Tout allait bien, il était encore vivant.

Trois jours plus tard, Sasuke dormait sa main dans la sienne, quand Naruto senti un changement, infime mais angoissant changement. Fixant son ami, il mit plusieurs secondes, minutes qui sait, à réaliser que les draps ne se soulevaient plus au rythme de la respiration de Sasuke. Il l'appela, le supplia de lui répondre, le secoua priant pour qu'il grogne parce qu'il n'aimait pas être réveiller brutalement. Mais rien.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, il sortit en courant de la chambre paniqué, attrapant dans le couloir une infirmière ou une aide-soignante qu'en savait-il, la suppliant de faire quelque chose, Sasuke ne respirait plus, il fallait faire quelque chose, vite!

Il ne comprit pas le manque de réaction du personnel, pourquoi ne courraient-ils pas dans tout les sens en voulant sauver Sasuke? Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien? Pourquoi le médecin ressortait-il de la chambre en hochant la tête? Pourquoi l'emmenait-il à l'écart? Pourquoi lui disait-il que Sasuke était mort? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire? Non, non c'était impossible! Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire! Le réanimer? Pour lui causer plus de souffrance? Pour lui donner, à lui, celui qui restait, un semblant d'espoir? Pour martyriser son corps déjà tant maltraité par la maladie?

Naruto s'effondra dans les bras du médecin. Sasuke était mort. Il le laissait seul. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais, il ne rirait plus jamais, il ne grognerait plus jamais, il ne vivrait plus jamais. Sasuke était mort. Sasuke est mort.

* * *

Naruto sortait de son rendez-vous avec la psychologue. La même que celle qui était venue les voir Sasuke et lui lors de sa dernière hospitalisation. Ils avaient refusé son aide sur le moment, mais Sasuke avait quand même pris sa carte au cas où. La première fois qu'il lui avait parlé c'était quelques minutes après la mort de Sasuke. Elle était venue et lui avait tenu compagnie en attendant que les aides-soignantes fassent la toilette mortuaire et habille son ami. Naruto lui avait parlé, surpris de voir que ça lui faisait du bien d'exprimer son chagrin avec des mots. Il avait pu aller voir une dernière fois son ami un peu plus serein.

Il l'avait longtemps contemplé, puis lui avait parlé, il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait qu'il sache en espérant qu'il avait pu entendre. Toutes ces choses qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dites avec des mots. Il lui avait promis qu'il le ferait ce tour du monde, qu'il prendrait plein de photos pour lui, qu'il l'emmènerait partout avec lui, qu'il resterai toujours là dans son cœur, qu'il adopterai un chien et qu'il lirai Fairy Tail pour lui raconter la fin quand ils se retrouveraient.

Il avait pris rendez-vous avec la psychologue une semaine plus tard. Quand il s'était inquiété de savoir s'il ne la dérangeait pas, elle lui avait répondu que non, aider les personnes qui vont perdre ou ont perdu un être cher c'était son travail et que jamais il ne la dérangerait. Discours professionnel mais rassurant et déculpabilisant.

Sur le parvis de l'hôpital, il croisa un groupe de personnes qui parlaient. L'une d'entre elle dit: « Il fallait si attendre, elle était en soins palliatifs. ». Naruto eu envie de demander à cette personne à quoi il fallait s'attendre. La mort, la souffrance, la peur? Ou à perdre une personne chère? A voir cette personne chère dépérir? A ne plus la reconnaître quand la mort commence à marquer ses traits? A devoir vivre avec cette absence insupportable? Comment pouvait-on s'y attendre?

Les soins palliatifs sont là pour permettre aux personnes mourantes de partir dans les moins pires conditions possibles. Mais ils ne peuvent pas éviter aux proches de souffrir, seulement leur offrir un soutien pour leur éviter de s'effondrer.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route.

Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à reviewer.


End file.
